1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing system for reproduction of a coded voice signal (hereinafter referring to as PCM signal).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two kinds of editions a hand cutting edition and an automatic electronic edition of a PCM signal are known for the edition in a PCM recorder.
In order to simplify the illustration, a hand cutting edition in the fixed bed type PCM recorder will be illustrated.
FIG. 1 shows a PCM signal tape (hereinafter referring to as tape) which is edited by means of a hand cutting edition in an analogue recorder, wherein the reference numeral (1) designates a front signal; (2) designates a back signal; and (3) designates a connected part. The tape is cut slanted and is connected as shown in FIG. 1.
Therefore, when the edited part is reproduced, the front signal (1) is gradually decreased and the back signal (2) is gradually increased whereby the sound is smoothly reproduced due to the smooth connection even though the phase of the wave of the front signal (1) is not equal to the phase of the wave of the back signal (2) at the edited part.
In the case of the fixed head type PCM recorder, the cutting direction of the tape at the connecting part is perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the tape as shown in FIG. 2 because of the signal recording pattern. Therefore, the reproduced signal occurs briefly as shown in FIG. 3 whereby a click sound is disadvantageously generated when the phase of the front signal (1) is not equal to the phase of the back signal (2) at the connected part.